


Demise Never Looked so Good

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cub is just super cold cuz he's dead, Cub spends like the whole first half of the fic trying to Demise Mumbo, Death Threats, Demised Cub, Dom Cub, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Grian/Mumbo, Grian and Mumbo are part dragon, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, It's not violent, M/M, Minor Violence, Mumbo has an Asphyxiation Kink, Mumbo is a Size Queen, Non Demised Grian and Mumbo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Somewhat, Sorry not sorry for this one, Sub Mumbo, Temperature Play, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, because Bros, but there's definitely no consent given, demise - Freeform, dragon bros, little bit of, oh boy, season 6, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Cub seems to have taken an interest in demising Mumbo, and Mumbo can't help but wonder if Cub is taking this game a little too far.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Cubfan, Mumbo Jumbo/Cubfan135, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Mumbo/Cub, Mumbo/Grian
Comments: 35
Kudos: 151





	Demise Never Looked so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)
> 
> I was up until 5am last night writing this.  
> I've just re-read it this morning and hopefully caught any errors I made, if not, oh well.

“Goodness me!” Mumbo looked up in shock at the piece of TnT sitting right above his head, a little wooden button just casually sitting on it, waiting to be pressed. The mustached Hermit couldn’t help the nervous giggle that bubbled from his throat.

“I have a piece of TnT above me...:” More breathless giggling as he looked around and checked the TnT for any other ways to set it off.

“Uh.. Someone’s been over here- That, that has me nervous.” Mumbo looked all around his Industrial district, but didn’t see anyone, not that he expected to, he’d been there, afking, for quite a while and he doubted they had placed the TnT recently. Still, he felt dread grip his chest and he vowed to make a safer, more secure afk spot as soon as possible.

-  
-  
-

“OOH… Ooh…” Mumbo stared, his heart suddenly beating much, much faster than it had been a moment before, at Cub, standing just maybe 30 blocks away, holding TnT. Not really doing anything, but just staring, the grey skin and the cold, sadistic glint in his eyes enough to make Mumbo shiver.

“I- I’m- I-” The mustached hermit tripped over his words, the fear evident in his voice.

“I’m not sure what to do… I mean, technically he can’t do anything to me right now… Because there’s no PVP. But he’s definitely dead, and he’s definitely holding TnT.” Mumbo looked around a bit, trying to figure out what he should do. Obviously Cub wasn’t just going to attack, there were rules in place against that, but the TnT in the other Hermit’s hand was enough to make Mumbo equip his elytra and fly up into the sky, away from Cub. He flew around his Industrial District a few times before swooping down, to see what Cub was doing, but the man had vanished. Mumbo landed lightly, right where Cub had been, moments before and looked around, but saw no trace of the ConVex.

“Well, I guess that solves that then.” He still didn’t feel totally comfortable, but without the looming threat of Cub standing so close, he felt better and continued working on his tree farm.

-  
-  
-

“Oh no!” Mumbo shouted, hearing the pressure plate click as he stepped back. He scrambled forward as he heard the hiss of lit TnT and flung himself off the platform he’d been working on, his elytra barely catching him before he faceplanted into the bedrock. The black-haired hermit soared upwards, then turned to look back just as the TnT went off, destroying a decent chunk of the stone platform, specifically the chunk he’d been standing on.

“What on Earth? That wasn’t there a moment ago...” He flew low around what remained of the platform, but didn’t see anyone. Adrenaline still rushed through his veins, and he was panting slightly when he landed on top of a nearby farm, squinting to look closer at the platform. Suddenly, he noticed swirling particles. Someone WAS there, they were just invisible! Just as he made that discovery, the potion must have worn off, because a man faded into being, and it was none other than Cub.

“Again? Really!?” Mumbo realized his Industrial District wasn’t safe anymore, and with panic gripping his chest, took off, flying straight to his control center and dashing through the portal. He didn’t stop moving until he was out of the Nether and back in his base, a sigh escaping him. Then he remembered the pufferfish trap Xisuma had left there, his base wasn’t safe either. He took off again and sailed towards the shopping district, he needed to stay with someone else tonight, and he knew Grian was working on the “Bro Cave” as he called it. Being part of the Dragon Bros wasn’t Mumbo’s favorite thing, but he loved spending time with the other members, so he didn’t mind it too much. He touched down right at the entrance and pressed the button, slipping inside and down the hall, then down the water chute. He emerged into the brightly lit entrance, which was covered in Grian’s shulker boxes, no surprise there.

“Hey, Grian?” He called, and a moment later he got a reply.

“Yeah?” Mumbo’s whole body sagged in relief at the familiar voice, and he finally felt like he could catch his breath. Moving down the stairs, he caught sight of the familiar, bright red jumper working on the giant dragon head statue in the wall, and walked over. He didn’t bother with words and just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and pulled him close. Grian let out an indignant noise in protest, but relaxed into the hug with a sigh, his bright magenta eyes rolling.

“Hey Mumbo, what’s up?” He asked, but Mumbo just buried his face in Grian’s warm, sandy blonde hair and took deep breaths, calming his nerves. Finally, after a few moments, Mumbo reluctantly loosened his grip, at least enough for Grian to turn around and face him, their black dragon snouts almost brushing each other.

“What’s going on?” Grian asked gently, placing a hand on Mumbo’s chest.

“I almost got demised.” Mumbo confessed, instantly changing Grian’s gently concerned expression to one of pure panic.

“Are you alright? What happened??” Grian looked over his boyfriend, but didn’t see anything wrong, other than Mumbo looking a bit more disheveled than normal.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Cub tried to get me with some TnT, but I’m alright.” Mumbo laid a gentle hand on Grian’s scaly cheek.

“Oh thank goodness.” Grian sighed with relief, then frowned a bit.

“Cub has certainly been getting into the spirit of demise, I sometimes wonder if he might be taking it too far.” Grian said, and Mumbo shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. He still technically laid a trap, so it’s within the rules. I think he’s just having fun.” The moment the words left Mumbo’s mouth, he doubted them. He remembered the cold, sadistic gleam in Cub’s eyes, how he seemed to take delight in killing the other hermits. It made him shiver.

“Well, I’m guessing you want to stay with me tonight?” Grian offered, a sweet smile on his dragon face. Mumbo smiled back.

“Yes please.” Mumbo hoped it wouldn’t have to be for too long though, he really needed to get back to his Iron farm, but maybe if he wasn’t there for a few days, Cub would get bored and start stalking someone else. Hopefully.

-  
-  
-

After a few days of hiding out with Grian at the Bro Cave, Mumbo couldn’t stand it any longer and returned to his Industrial District. He stepped out of the portal with caution, his totem of undying in one hand and rockets in the other, so if there was a trap, he could survive it and get away quickly. But he didn’t see anything amiss, his control room looked just as he’d left it, it was a bit of a mess, but nothing out of the ordinary. He let out a small sigh and fully stepped into the room, still looking for signs of foul play, but relaxing more and more when he didn’t see any. Finally, he made his way out the door and out, into the massive hole in the ground, where he got to work, still looking over his shoulder occasionally, but being back in his element, it was easy to let his guard down.

Too easy.

-

The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink glow into the sky. After spending most of the day working, an exhausted Mumbo, with sweat dripping down his forehead, glided back to his control center for the night. He walked through the door, already feeling sleep tugging him towards his bed, when a zombie appeared out of seemingly nowhere and attacked him. Mumbo scrambled to pull out his sword, taking a few hits in the process, but once it was out, he struck the mob down in a few hits. Panting, and now wide awake from the shock, Mumbo blurted out.

“What was that!?” He didn’t have much time to wonder, when another zombie hit him from behind. He spun around and cut this one down too.

“Where on earth are all these bloody things coming from?” He wondered allowed, when a third one popped out of a small hole in the wall behind his storage system. He hadn’t even noticed it before. He did notice, however, that the zombie made no sound, and when it got close enough, before he killed it, Mumbo saw that it was named ‘Silenced’. Someone had planted these zombies here and silenced them so he wouldn’t notice them. The thought sent a shiver down the black haired hermit’s spine, and he had a pretty good idea who’d done it. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Cub stepped out from the same hole the zombies had come from, his face a twisted mask of rage.

“Why won’t you die already!?” He growled at Mumbo, who backed away a few steps, and raised his sword, ready to defend himself.

“R-remember Cub, there’s no PVP in demise-!” While Mumbo was speaking, Cub charged, his own sword crashing against Mumbo’s.

“It may not count for demise, but I’d still get a kick out of it!” The sadistic grin on Cub’s face had Mumbo shrinking back in fear. Then, with one, expert move, Cub knocked Mumbo’s sword right out of his hand, leaving the poor hermit defenseless. Then, in an unexpected move, Cub tossed his own sword to the side as well, but he soon made it clear he didn’t need the weapon to kill Mumbo. Instead, he lunged, slamming Mumbo’s back against the wall, with a single, large, grey hand, wrapped around the other hermit’s neck.  
Mumbo gasped and brought his own hands up to try and pry Cub’s hand off him, but he quickly realized he stood no chance, Cub was far stronger than him, and those grey fingers were tightening their grip, cutting Mumbo’s air supply short.

Cub grinned at Mumbo, his face inches away, and chuckled, he was genuinely enjoying the pure fear on the other hermit’s face, the terror that he knew he was causing. It was almost intoxicating. He leaned back a bit, so he could see more of the slim hermit, squirming as he tightened his grip. Something rather interesting caught Cub’s eye, and he looked closer, wondering if that was what he’d really seen. It was indeed, and Cub let out a sharp, mocking laugh.

“Are you seriously getting off from this?” Mumbo couldn’t respond, but his face burned with embarrassment, because it was true, a tent had formed in his slacks and he could feel shame bubbling up from his core. But it wasn’t his fault! He had an asphyxiation kink, lots of people did. He wished he could hide his face right then, but his bright magenta blush was on full display for Cub to see, thought it probably wouldn’t be for much longer, because Mumbo could see darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision, and knew he was moments away from passing out.

Cub seemed to notice too and loosened his grip, allowing Mumbo to gasp and gulp down air.

“I honestly never would have pegged you as the kinky type Mr. Jumbo, but I suppose it’s not too surprising… You had to be hiding something under that slick suit of yours.” Cub chuckled, his voice mocking and far more cruel than it had ever been when he was alive.

Mumbo felt his breathing returning to normal, when it suddenly hitched in a gasp. He could feel Cub’s hand, the one not currently around his neck, pressing against the tent in his pants, rubbing it roughly as Cub chuckled.

“I suppose this could be just as fun, if not more so, than killing you.” Cub deftly undid Mumbo’s fly and slid his hand under the mustached man’s briefs, rubbing his hand right on Mumbo’s bare cock.

The temperature shock nearly had Mumbo squealing, one of his legs hitching upwards in an attempt to dislodge Cub’s freezing cold hand. It seemed to work, at least somewhat.

“Oh my word! Cub, this really isn’t a good ide-” Mumbo was cut off by Cub smashing their lips together so violently, that Mumbo tasted blood, no doubt from his bottom lip, which felt the brunt of the impact. The black haired hermit kept his snout closed, trying not to let Cub enter his mouth, but the greyskin was having none of that, and moved his hand back into Mumbo’s pants.

The cold touch made Mumbo gasp, and Cub jumped at the opportunity, slipping his tongue into Mumbo’s mouth, with a pleased growl. Mumbo tried to resist, but with the current situation, he had a feeling biting down would be a very, very bad idea, so he just let his mouth go slack, allowing Cub to do as he pleased.

Cub chuckled when he felt Mumbo give in, even just the tiniest bit, and worked his hand that was inside the other’s pants, wrapping it around his still rock-hard cock, and forcing a pathetic whimper from Mumbo’s throat. Cub pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, tasting blood and smirking when he noticed the small cut on Mumbo’s bottom lip. He then tightened the grips of both his hands at the same time, squeezing Mumbo’s cock and his neck, causing the other hermit to squirm, his own hands trying in vain to dislodge Cub’s. 

Mumbo knew his attempts were useless, but he had to try, though he did feel like an idiot, his slender hands scrabbling uselessly at Cub’s thick arms through his lab coat.

Cub could feel his own dick stiffening as he played with Mumbo’s, stroking the shaft slowly and enjoying the squirming, and breathless noises he was drawing from the hermit. He knew exactly where he wanted this encounter to go, and while it was quite different than what he had originally planned, it still sounded like great fun to him, plus, he had everything he needed in his inventory, ready to go.

Mumbo sagged with relief as Cub slid his now slightly warmer hand, out of his dress pants. He held a vain hope that maybe that would be it and Cub was going to let him go. But alas, it was not so. Instead, Cub moved his now free hand down to his own pants and undid them, reaching in and pulling out his dick, that was now about as hard as Mumbo’s.  
The black haired hermit’s eyes went wide when he saw what Cub was packing, a good 10 inches long at least and thicker than it had any right to be. Mumbo couldn’t help the thrill that slid down his spine at the sight, he didn’t bottom much, but when he did, he was definitely a size queen and Cub’s cock looked exactly like the kind of cock Mumbo loved. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad...

Cub stroked himself a few times and chuckled at the look Mumbo was giving his cock, he knew that look, he’d seen it before on many a hermit when they first saw his dick. Awe, and hunger with a little bit of apprehension. They always wanted to give him a test drive, but few could actually handle him. Though, he was certainly going to let Mumbo try. He grabbed the other hermit by the arm and spun him around, pressing the strange, black dragon face against the wall, with his one hand, still firmly planted on Mumbo’s neck, just in a different position, since now his fingers were squeezing the man’s windpipe, rather than his palm.

Mumbo yelped when he felt Cub’s free hand firmly grab his arm, and whip him around to face the wall, his scaly cheek pressed firmly against the stone. Mumbo brought his hands up to brace himself against the stone, trying to preserve some of his dignity, then let out an very undignified squeak when he felt his slacks and briefs yanked down past his ass.

“Cub, please! You don’t want to be doing this…” Mumbo was honestly pretty okay with things continuing, he was more turned on than he’d ever been before and was possibly about to get pounded by a much larger man, with a much larger cock. However, he had a feeling that Cub wouldn’t be ok with this, once the Demise magic no longer had a hold on him, and Mumbo didn’t want his friend going through that kind of guilt.

Cub growled, low in his throat and leaned in to whisper in Mumbo’s ear.

“You need to shut up now, Mumbo. If you relax, you could enjoy this, I know I sure will.” Cub chuckled and pressed his cock right between Mumbo’s bare cheeks, causing a startled gasp, and a pathetic whimper. Cub rubbed his cock between the pale, soft cheeks, groaning a bit, before he moved the head down a bit and pressed it right against Mumbo’s hole.

Mumbo yelped and pulled away, pushing his hips against the wall and wincing when his sensitive cock rubbed the rough stone, but keeping it there to avoid Cub literally going in dry.

Cub barked a laugh at the reaction he got, grabbing Mumbo’s hip and pulling the skinny pelvis back towards him, despite Mumbo’s resistance.

“Calm down you pathetic warmblood, even I wouldn’t do that. I was just messing with you.” Mumbo wasn’t sure if he should believe Cub or not, but decided to leave his pelvis where it was placed for the time being. Then he heard the snap of a lid opening, and the squirt of lube being dispensed and he relaxed a bit, fairly confident that Cub was keeping to his word.

All the nervousness of almost getting fucked dry and the pain of his cock against the stone, actually had Mumbo going a bit flaccid, and Cub couldn’t have that. He started to squeeze the hand on Mumbo’s neck, the one that the dragon bro had gotten so used to, he’d almost forgotten it was there, but when his air supply started to be cut off, he definitely noticed. Then, as he started to pant, gasping slightly with each breath, he felt something cold and slick touch his sphincter and let out a much louder gasp, but only slightly flinched. He actually wanted Cub to prep him so he tried not to move too much as a single, fairly thick finger slid past the ring of muscle and inside him, making him groan slightly in pleasure.

Cub smirked when he felt how easily the first finger went in, so he slipped in a second, making Mumbo wince slightly at the sting, but he quickly adjusted. Cub was actually slightly impressed, Mumbo might be able to take him after all. The ConVex’s smirk widened as he slid in a third finger and tightened his hand around Mumbo’s throat simultaneously, making Mumbo give out a strangled cry of mixed pleasure and pain. Cub relished the sound and wanted to hear more from the slim hermit in front of him, so he let Mumbo adjust to the three fingers for a while, then pushed in the fourth, and the sweet cry that came from Mumbo’s lips sent a jolt of pleasure right down Cub’s spine and straight to his cock. 

Mumbo squirmed and whimpered under Cub’s rough ministrations, but he couldn’t deny that he was loving it. He was still scared out of his mind and desperately wished this had happened a different way, but he was still enjoying it.

Cub decided that was enough prep and roughly pulled his fingers out, earning another gasp from Mumbo, though it sounded a little too clear, so Cub applied more pressure to his throat, cutting off most of his air and leaving Mumbo desperate to breathe, but hard as a rock. The ConVex then took his cock in his lube-slicked hand, gave it a few quick pumps, and lined it up with Mumbo’s empty, twitching hole. He wasted no time and pushed in all the way to the hilt, his rough jeans pressing right up against Mumbo’s ass.

Mumbo cried out as best he could at the rough intrusion, but holy hell, as he adjusted, the sharp pain quickly dulled to a burning pleasure, despite how cold the cock inside him was. It was big in all the right ways and stretching Mumbo open in all the best ways. Mumbo moaned and rocked his hips when Cub hadn’t moved for a while, making the larger hermit chuckle.

“Damn Mumbo, you’re a bit of a butt-slut aren’t you?” Cub punctuated his statement with a sharp slap to Mumbo’s ass, which caused the black haired hermit to flinch, and groan. He did it again to keep Mumbo occupied, because he honestly wasn’t ready to move yet, Mumbo’s ass was clinging, tight and wet and warm, to every inch of his cock and it straight up felt like heaven. After a few more distraction slaps, Cub finally felt ready to thrust, so he gripped Mumbo’s hip tight, likely enough to bruise, and pulled out.

“I hope you’re ready for this, warmblood. No mercy.” He whispered the last bit with sadistic glee before ramming himself all the way back in, to the hilt and immediately setting a brutal pace. Mumbo was making all sorts of strangled noises, so Cub let up on his neck a bit and the symphony came pouring out. Mumbo was gasping, moaning, whimpering, mewling, and babbling incoherently as Cub rammed his ass as hard and fast as he could.

Mumbo was a mess, he’d never been fucked like this before, it was brutal and almost animalistic, and it was some of the most mind-blowing sex he’d ever had. His hair was a mess, his tongue was lolling out of his snout and he was drooling slightly, his suit coat and shirt were completely disheveled and his pants were around his knees, and his cheeks were flushed bright magenta over the black. Cub on the other hand looked fairly collected, his jaw set and eyebrows furrowed, a bit of sweat beaded on his temple as he panted, and his clothes were mostly in order, though he could feel his jeans sliding down his ass a bit. 

Cub let out a frustrated growl when he didn’t feel like he was hitting far enough inside Mumbo, he wanted to get deeper. So he took a step back, taking Mumbo with him and away from the wall, then he shoved Mumbo’s face back into the stone and got back to thrusting. This was a much better angle, now that Mumbo was almost bent 90 at the waist, Cub could hit every sweet spot the black haired hermit had, and pull even more, louder, more desperate sounds from his victim.

Mumbo felt himself getting close to coming, but was far too gone to have any way of warning Cub, his body getting more and more tense by the second, and each thrust sending shockwaves through his core. Then on a particularly brutal thrust, Mumbo came undone, his whole body tensing as his cock squirted sticky, white cum all over the floor beneath him, and he felt like he was falling apart in the best way. He’d never had an orgasm like that before.

Cub slowed and almost stilled as Mumbo came, but not to be nice, he just literally couldn’t move when Mumbo’s ass had his dick in a death grip. He panted and growled as he waited for Mumbo’s orgasm to be over, and when he finally felt Mumbo’s walls relax again, he started back up, just as ruthless as he’d been before. He wasn’t kidding when he said no mercy.

Mumbo normally didn’t go for more than one orgasm in a row, especially after an orgasm that intense, so he felt horribly overstimulated as Cub started thrusting again, his whole body twitching and trembling as his legs threatened to give out under him. 

But Cub didn’t care, he could feel Mumbo shaking under him, but he just tightened his grip on the smaller man’s hip and throat as he thrusted faster, picking up speed as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Mumbo gagged and coughed when the hand around his neck suddenly tightened, his air supply now completely gone. His body felt like it was on fire as the overstimulation slowly morphed into another building orgasm, the lack of air aiding in it’s climb to the top.

Cub could feel himself close to the edge, and judging by how tense Mumbo was getting, he wasn’t far off either, so Cub redoubled his efforts, pounding harder and as the angle shifted a bit, his cock rubbed against that special spot in Mumbo that had him seeing stars. When Mumbo’s body jerked and his moans suddenly increased in volume despite the lack of air, Cub knew what he’d found and kept thrusting right against that spot. Then after just a few more thrusts, Mumbo went tumbling over the edge for a second time, free falling into bliss that had him lightheaded and seeing spots, thought that probably had more to do with the lack of air, which Mumbo suddenly realised was getting into dangerous territory, his vision starting to fade as he trembled and painted the floor once again. 

Cub grunted and let out a long, low moan as he felt Mumbo clench around him for a second time, his own orgasm hitting him like a freight train, and causing him to shudder as he locked his hips as close as they could be to Mumbo’s. Cub twitched and groaned in pleasure as ropes of thick, sticky cum, shot from his cock and coated Mumbo’s insides. When he finally came down, Cub sighed, then noticed the body below him struggling and knew Mumbo was close to passing out or possibly dying if he kept it up. He gave a devilish smirk and leaned in to whisper right in Mumbo’s ear.

“Good Night, warmblood, perhaps tomorrow you’ll wake as one of us…” Mumbo’s eyes shot open at the threat and his thrashing grew even more insistent, survival instinct completely overriding any other thought, as darkness krept in from all sides. But his struggles proved futile, and moments later, the panic faded along with everything else, into black.

-

Mumbo shot up with a gasp, his hands flying to his neck as though checking to make sure Cub’s hand wasn’t still constricting it. Upon finding nothing there, Mumbo looked around the room and realized he was still in his control room, but was now in his bed. Had he died and respawned? He tried to move, but groaned in pain as every muscle complained, and he stopped, flopping back against the mattress. Nope, he definitely hadn’t died, if he had, he wouldn’t be in so much pain.

“Mumbo!” The shout made Mumbo turn and look, seeing his favorite, red-jumper-wearing blonde rushing over to him.

“Thank goodness you’re alright! Cub left this weird, cryptic message in the chat and with how he’s been focusing on you, I feared the worst so I flew straight over!” Grian’s eyes were wide with worry and Mumbo gently laid a hand on his lover’s cheek.

“It’s alright Grian. I’m alright… Well…” Mumbo winced at the pain in, well, literally everywhere and Grian piped up.

“Oh, yeah, I brought you this, it should help.” He pulled out a potion of healing and Mumbo gulped it down eagerly, immediately feeling the potion get to work on all his strained muscles and sore spots. Mumbo sighed in relief.

“Thanks Grian.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” By his tone of voice, Mumbo could tell that Grian had been DYING to ask him that, and the taller man gave a weary sigh as he sat up.

“Welp, Cub got me, but not in a Demise kinda way… More of a, pin me against the wall and fuck my brains out kinda way.” Grian’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Holy crap, really?” Mumbo nodded, then recounted the basics of what had transpired, Grian’s eyes wide with rapt attention the whole time. Finally he finished and Grian just had one more question.

“Wait, are you seriously telling me Cub is hung like a freaking horse?!” Mumbo chuckled and nodded.

“And he seriously knows how to use it.” Grian seemed to be thinking for a few moments, then piped up again.

“I think we may need to talk with our buddy Cub when Demise is over…”

“Well yeah, I mean, I have a feeling he might be feeling rather pants about what he did to me, so I definitely plan to.” Grian shook his head at Mumbo’s words.

“No, no- well, I mean yes, but I want to talk to him about getting to ride him into the sunset like a cowboy.”

“Grian, oh my word!” Mumbo tried to look shocked at his boyfriend’s bold statement, and Grian dissolved into giggles. Though, Grian did have a point, Mumbo wouldn’t mind having another go at Cub, after Demise of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a second chapter, but I don't know if I'll end up writing it or not. Let me know if you'd be interested in more of this.
> 
> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
